


Tutto il tempo del mondo

by CHAOSevangeline



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Romance, Sad, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOSevangeline/pseuds/CHAOSevangeline
Summary: Avevo l’altra mano di Oliver un poco tra i capelli, un poco sulla guancia. Solleticava i miei zigomi, il pollice mi carezzava la gola. Gli sfioravo il viso a mia volta. I miei occhi nei suoi.Un respiro ed eravamo in America. In una stanza piccola, caotica. In una stanza piena di noi.





	Tutto il tempo del mondo

« Quando ti perdi negli occhi di qualcuno e capisci che tutto il mondo, il _tuo_ mondo è lì dentro, c’è, è tanto tangibile e vicino da poterlo toccare, e può limitarsi a due specchi di colore azzurro, allora sai già, Elio, che quella sarà la tua fine. »  
Ero stato pessimista nell’appuntare una simile massima nel mio diario. Così pessimista da rasentare il realismo più spudorato: ero convinto, lo ero con fermezza, che nel mio caso, nella mia vita, quella sorta di amarezza sempre in agguato fosse l’unica verità suprema.  
C’è del dolore anche alla fine del bellissimo, dello stupendo. Una beffa.  
Ero stato pessimista e preciso: chi poteva avere dubbi sull’appartenenza di quegli occhi blu?  
Io mi credevo in disgrazia, per gli altri ero fortunato. Quelle parole, “Elio è fortunato”, erano state almeno una volta sulla bocca di tutti: erano state sulla bocca della compagnia che non volevo di ragazzi del paese; erano state sulla bocca dei miei genitori quando volevano lodarsi; erano state sulla bocca di Mafalda quando facevo di testa mia senza venire rimproverato ed erano state sulla bocca di Oliver.  
C’ero stato anche io su quella bocca. C’ero stato per tutta la notte e ancora non ne ero sazio. Era una droga, una dipendenza come la sigaretta che ti fumi quando esci la sera perché se non ora, quando?  
Avrei dovuto annotare nel mio diario anche che quando baci qualcuno così tanto da sentire che come il respiro manca a te manca a lui e per questo il fiato ti si accorcia ancor di più, perché se lui non ha ossigeno nemmeno tu ne hai, perché quella persona è al contempo un complemento di te stesso, è te ed anche la tua aria, ecco, sai che la tua fine è ancor più vicina.  
Oliver avrebbe apprezzato sapere quale musa era per me? Riusciva ad immaginare l’entità di ciò che arrivavo a comprendere grazie a lui?  
Non so _nulla_. Non so nulla _delle cose importanti_. _Sai_ quali cose.  
Un po’ ora le sapevo.  
Il letto singhiozzò sotto il nostro peso a un minimo movimento della gamba di Oliver fra le mie. Sentii il suo piede morbido sul polpaccio e rabbrividii mentre un refolo di aria calda insinuatosi dalla finestra mi solleticava i ricci. Eravamo sdraiati, immobili come non lo eravamo stati per tutta la notte.  
Il letto era così provato a causa nostra? Immaginai come giustificare a mio padre il sovrapprezzo dovuto al costo di riparazione e per poco risi.  
Almeno io ero riuscito a trattenerli i singhiozzi e i gemiti, quella notte.  
Avevo caldo e le dita di Oliver erano calde, ma sulla mia pelle bollente sembravano quasi riuscire a rinfrescarla tanto era il sollievo che mi davano, come delle gocce d’acqua che ti colano sul viso quando ti sei rovesciato una bottiglia sulla testa per placare l’infernale calura estiva.  
Avevo il suo indice sulle labbra. Fra le labbra, perché le chiusi per dispetto dopo aver tenuto la bocca socchiusa affinché mi toccasse come sembrava voler fare con gli efebi che lo avevo visto catalogare insieme a mio padre, quando ancora eravamo a Crema.  
Dopo la protesta dei suoi occhi, induriti e di colpo affilati come lame quasi avessi interrotto un’importante ricerca di cui stava per trarre le conclusioni, tornai ad ammorbidire la curva delle labbra e le schiusi. Non era servita una parola: avevo ubbidito a ciò che pensavo, a ciò che _ero certo_ desiderasse.  
Avevo l’altra mano di Oliver un poco tra i capelli, un poco sulla guancia. Solleticava i miei zigomi, il pollice mi carezzava la gola. Gli sfioravo il viso a mia volta. I miei occhi nei suoi.  
Un respiro ed eravamo in America. In una stanza piccola, caotica. In una stanza piena di noi.  
Tutti i fogli degli scritti e delle ricerche di Oliver erano sparsi sulla scrivania e a terra. Li gettava di proposito o gli cadevano? Abbassavo il capo e mi sembrava di leggere un “Aristotele”, un “Prassitele”, come quando camminando su un pavimento di marmo osservi le striature e ti sembra di distinguere un’immagine che esiste solo per te. Nel mio caso però Aristotele e Prassitele, sul pavimento, c’erano per davvero.  
La carta da parati del soggiorno minacciava di dover essere incollata di nuovo, ma per un giovane professore della Columbia e il suo coinquilino, che forse sarebbe stato meglio chiamare amante o solo Elio, poteva andare bene. Ci si accontentava, nonostante i miei vizi giovanili.  
Avevamo già risparmiato sul letto perché ne bastava uno, potevamo permetterci una spesa per riparare la tappezzeria, ma era meglio che questo il tirchio affittuario che ci aveva consegnato l’appartamento vuoto non lo sapesse.  
C’era un altro letto per non destare sospetti.  
La seconda camera da letto era diventata lo studio di Oliver e la mia stanza da musica.  
Non c’era un suo senza un mio.  
Mio padre aveva insistito per regalarmi un pianoforte. A parete, l’unico modello che potessimo permetterci nel soffocante appartamentino che per le dimensioni aveva costretto i miei genitori a stare in albergo durante la loro visita a New York.  
Quando Oliver lavorava io suonavo per lui. Bach molto spesso, senza modificare in alcun modo l’esecuzione secondo la mia impressione di come qualcuno avrebbe potuto suonare una variazione di qualcun altro.  
C’era solo Elio che suonava per Oliver. O Oliver che suonava per Elio. Nulla di più.  
Il mio nome era suo e il suo era mio.  
Erano passati cinque anni e io ancora non mi ero stancato di chiamarmi Oliver solo perché così lui sarebbe stato Elio. Sarebbe stato me.  
Non dovevo nemmeno essere più io il primo a chiederglielo; dopo avermelo proposto per primo Oliver aveva fatto un passo indietro, aveva lasciato a me l’onere di ricordargli ogni volta come volevo che mi chiamasse, pronunciando per primo il mio nome quando mi rivolgevo a lui.  
Voleva vedere quanto ci tenessi, forse. Si faceva desiderare. Ma era durato poco perché glielo avevo fatto capire, lo avevo saziato in fretta.  
Era il nostro piccolo gioco, il nostro piccolo paradiso.  
« Hai fumato ancora mentre ero a lezione? »  
La stanza era caliginosa nonostante avessi aperto la finestra. Io sapevo di fumo.  
Una volta Oliver non aveva bisogno di domandare: intuiva e lo teneva per sé. Teneva per sé anche delle considerazioni sbagliate, come la convinzione che quando mi aveva toccato sulla spalla, quella volta nel campo da tennis dietro casa mia, mi fosse dispiaciuto solo perché ero sgusciato via.  
Aveva toccato un nervo. Sì, non era una bugia: ogni nervo del mio corpo era teso e aspettava solo di essere anche solo sfiorato da lui.  
« Credo di aver calpestato qualche tuo pensiero su Aristotele, a proposito. »  
A proposito perché non era affatto a proposito.  
« È di là in salotto, forse è il foglio che non trovavi ieri. »  
Lui rimproverava la mia dipendenza ben più seria della sua dal fumo, io rimproveravo il suo disordine.  
Stavo correggendo la mia musica sul leggio dello spartito, troppo pigro per raggiungere il tavolo; il tocco leggero per non bucare i fogli mentre una mano, dietro di essi, faceva loro da sostegno.  
Ognuno parlava senza ostentare troppa disattenzione dal proprio lavoro, gli occhi blu di Oliver però mi perforavano da dietro le lenti degli occhiali da lettura che il tempo gli aveva comandato.  
Lo sentivo. Sentivo ogni suo sguardo e lui lo sapeva.  
_Guardami ancora. Guardami di più._  
« Elio? »  
Il rumore della grafite sulla carta. Un _la_ scappato al pentagramma che sembrò anche quello del tono della mia voce mentre svogliatamente replicavo « Mh? »  
Non lo degnai di uno sguardo.  
« _Oliver_. »  
Mi voltai.  
Quello che era suo era mio.  
Le mie debolezze erano le sue debolezze o i suoi punti forti.  
Lo vidi alzarsi, gli occhiali sul tavolo. Io mi alzai.  
Quello che è tuo è mio.  
I suoi movimenti di fronte a me, che li intrappolavo e li ripetevo. Ero uno specchio.  
« _Elio_. »  
Dovevo sempre rispondere, quasi il suo fosse un richiamo. Lasciarlo in sospeso mi avrebbe macchiato di un peccato impossibile da lavare via, forse perché quando lui non mi rispondeva al mio _« Elio »_ con un _« Oliver »_ mi sentivo morire.  
Ci incontrammo a metà strada, al centro della stanza.  
A lezione era sempre elegante in pieno stile Oliver, ovvero senza esagerare: un maglione sopra la camicia o un completo leggero se voleva impegnarsi. Ma quando eravamo in casa in quei caldi giorni di primavera, quando eravamo soli, indossava già camicia e bermuda, lasciando scoperti quei pomi pallidi che erano le sue ginocchia.  
Non vedevo l’ora che il sole li baciasse e poi di baciarli io per gelosia.  
Adoravo la bella stagione. La adoravo per Oliver, per la sua pelle scoperta, per i suoi capelli biondi che diventavano ancora più biondi e per l’odore del mare che mi sembrava di sentirgli addosso quando invece era solo un ricordo dell’estate a Crema, dopo le biciclettate in paese sotto il sole cocente che lo illuminava e lo rendeva più bello. Più desiderabile. Più Oliver, perché era perfetto sotto quei raggi caldi.  
« Quest’estate torniamo dai tuoi », diceva sempre. « Voglio stare nel mio angolo di paradiso, ho voglia di andare a Crema a giocare a carte e delle uova alla coque di Mafalda », continuava. « Ho voglia del nostro balcone. Ho voglia di te. »  
Quel che è mio è tuo, _Elio_ , gli rispondevo sempre. Prendilo pure. Io sono qui a differenza di tutto il resto.  
E forse mi concentravo sulla parte bella, sui suoi baci e sul suo corpo, il rimedio che curava la nostalgia con gli abbracci e le sue labbra, perché la mia villa con le imposte che sbattevano per la brezza estiva e girare per casa in costume mi mancava.  
Io avevo indosso _la_ camicia. La sua camicia, quella color carta zucchero che svolazzava intorno al suo corpo e ancor di più intorno al mio, cresciuto ma sempre più esile. La camicia che mi aveva lasciato prima di tornare negli Stati Uniti e che indossavo, indossavo e indossavo perché sentivo ancora il suo profumo e volevo si fondesse con il mio. Sia su quella camicia, sia sul mio corpo.  
La portavo anche quando mi era venuto a prendere in aereoporto. Aveva sorriso nel vedere me e anche lei, quasi fosse una vecchia amica lasciata a vegliarmi e su cui io stesso avevo vegliato.  
« È la tua seconda pelle », aveva detto una volta, l’ennesima, perché non la volevo mai lavare e quando mi convinceva a farlo e dovevo ricominciare da capo a lasciarci il mio profumo rimanevo in attesa di vederla uscire dalla lavatrice come se la mia vita dipendesse da questo.  
« Sei tu la mia seconda pelle. »  
E lo zittivo.  
Se l’intenzione di Oliver era quella di baciarmi per scoprire se avesse ragione, se avessi fumato, che lo facesse: non avevo nulla da nascondere. Sapeva già quanto fossi colpevole e io sapevo che lo sapeva.  
Premetti il petto contro il suo perché mi andava. Se volevamo baciarci lo facevamo, perché ci andava. Se volevo gridare il mio nome dalla finestra per chiamare lui, nella stanza accanto con le imposte aperte, lo facevo, perché mi andava.  
Ero stato discreto tutta la vita e mi ero scordato cosa significasse, ormai.  
« Non hai risposto alla domanda. »  
« Scoprilo da solo. »  
Sapeva come fare e schiusi le labbra. Per provocarlo, per accoglierlo, perché mi andava.  
Gli avevo appena provato che avevo sentito la sua domanda e anche che l’avevo volutamente ignorata.  
Ma lui questo lo sapeva già. Oliver sapeva tutto. Sapeva sempre.  
Anche io.  
Scattai indietro prima che potesse bloccarmi con le braccia. Corremmo in salotto. Perché ci andava, perché potevamo sempre dare la colpa ai figli dei vicini come avevamo già fatto mille volte quando ci rendevamo conto troppo tardi di aver fatto rumore perché esasperavo Oliver.  
« Ti comporti come se avessi ancora diciassette anni. » « Invece ne ho ventidue, pensa un po’. »  
Me lo diceva sempre e io rispondevo ogni volta allo stesso modo.  
Lo esacerbavo e a lui piaceva, anche dopo una giornata di duro lavoro.  
« Elio! »  
Gridai mentre correvo.  
Nessun motivo.  
« Oliver! »  
Perché ci andava.  
Come mai ci scambiassimo i nomi non lo sapeva nessuno. Forse in qualche modo era ancora un segreto nonostante io lo urlassi ai quattro venti. Volevamo che quelle verità rimanessero solo nostre.  
Il divano del soggiorno era il mio capolinea.  
Feci in tempo a voltarmi e Oliver fu su di me. Era stato attento, non voleva farmi male, non voleva mai farlo, ma capitombolammo ugualmente oltre lo schienale.  
Io sul divano, lui su di me.  
Una fugace occhiata per capire se stessi bene.  
Ripensai ai suoi ironici “non ti verrà sangue da naso, vero?”  
Anche se fosse facciamo finta di niente, che cosa vuoi che mi importi? Se mi sconvolgi non è colpa tua, ma nemmeno mia e quindi perché fermarci, come se dovessimo espiare un peccato?  
Mi baciò famelico. Non aspettava altro.  
L’adrenalina di quel breve inseguimento aveva reso lui il predatore e me la preda.  
Aveva dimenticato il fumo.  
Mi ribellavo sotto le sue labbra. Non perché non volessi baciarlo, ma perché era divertente scoprire ogni volta quale stratagemma avrebbe scovato per farmi cedere, crollare, sciogliere. Per realizzare una volta in più che lui voleva lo stesso da me, che lo facessi cedere, rovinare, cadere ai miei piedi.  
Mi ritrovai su di lui, poi schiacciato fra il suo petto e il divano e poi di nuovo seduto sul suo ventre.  
I nostri corpi si erano calmati in un intrico di braccia e gambe, e anche le nostre labbra.  
Il piede di Oliver era dentro i miei pantaloni a sigaretta; ci si era intrufolato e io non l’avevo fermato. La sua pelle era ancora morbida e io odiavo privarmene, quindi perché farlo?  
Mordicchiai il suo collo per dispetto e lo sentii ridacchiare.  
Alzai lo sguardo. Aveva un braccio sugli occhi, poi una mano sul viso; scendeva piano e rivelava la stanchezza di fine giornata incavata negli zigomi. Anche quella lo rendeva bello. L’altra mano era su di me, sulla mia schiena, poi più in basso.  
Nella foga di quella lotta che si ripeteva spesso, non importava chi toccasse cosa. Bastava che qualcuno toccasse qualcosa, che ci sentissimo.  
Quel che è mio è tuo, Oliver. No, _Elio_.  
Toccami come credi, mentirei dicendo che non ha importanza, ma davvero, dipende da te. A me andrà bene.  
« Non possiamo ora… »  
Non mi piaceva il non potere, con lui. Mi portava cattivi ricordi, all’assolato pomeriggio nella piazzetta con il monumento ai caduti del Piave che c’era a casa. No, a Crema, perché casa era dove mi trovavo con lui.  
Casa era Oliver.  
« Perché no? »  
« Ricordi quella cena con il mio collega? »  
« Quello che ho appena iniziato ad odiare? »  
Oliver rise e mi venne la pelle d’oca. Cinque anni e ancora non mi ero abituato a quella carezza calda nelle orecchie che mi lasciava senza fiato, quella risata da brividi di gioia.  
Senza nemmeno accorgermene avevo iniziato a baciare il suo mento, la sua mascella.  
« Va bene così. »  
Non capivo.  
« Perché? »  
« Lo sai perché. »  
« Voglio essere sicuro. »  
Lo baciai sulla guancia.  
« Abbiamo tutta stanotte. »  
Lo baciai sulle labbra.  
« Abbiamo domani. »  
Ancora sulle labbra.  
« Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo. »  
Quanto aveva ragione.  
Un cigolio.  
« A che pensi? »  
La calura estiva di Bergamo mi travolse, le dita calde ma fresche di Oliver sul viso mi fecero capire.  
Toccava ancora il mio volto come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo. Per lui, perché non mi importava lo fosse per altri.  
Non mi ero mosso da quel letto. Né io, né lui.  
Per me erano appena trascorsi anni, per Oliver solo secondi.  
Un battito di ciglia e dal nostro appartamento americano ero tornato nella stanza d’albergo di Bergamo.  
Sarebbe stato bello viaggiare così in fretta: sarei già stato a visitare la Columbia per scegliere se andarci a studiare o meno e lui mi avrebbe potuto far vedere ogni angolo d’America che descriveva come una cartolina perché io glielo chiedevo, per non essere sempre io a sapere tutto.  
« Mamma io e Oliver usciamo. » « Dove andate? » « A New York, dì a Mafalda che torniamo per cena. »  
Avevo letto troppi classici e masticato troppa poca fantascienza per crederci.  
« A niente », risposi per non far cadere la sua domanda nel dimenticatoio, non come quella sul fumo che ero convinto mi avesse posto poco prima.  
Non guardare avanti, Elio, ti prego non lo fare. Non varcare quella soglia da cui non vorrai fare ritorno. Lo avevo ripetuto nella mia testa perché ora mi bastava il presente, mi bastava il momento che condividevo con Oliver. Credevo fosse così. Era il tempo a non bastarmi.  
Il futuro senza Oliver mi faceva meno paura, perché il futuro con lui, quello che avevo appena visto, era diventato doloroso. Era spaventoso, logorante.  
C’è chi vive nel passato, ma c’è anche chi vive nel futuro che vorrebbe?  
Oliver mi trapassò da parte a parte con lo sguardo.  
Nemmeno la mia risposta gli bastava.  
« Parlami. »  
« Pensavo a noi. »  
Era vero, pensavo a noi. Pensavo a tutto ciò che il mio cuore mi aveva appena detto di volere.  
Dovevo sperare? Lo facevo già, perché ero un ragazzo, non innocente, ma giovane. Perché ero pessimista e credevo la mia vita fosse pregna di un’ironica amarezza, ma Oliver l’aveva spazzata via per qualche settimana. Questo l’avrebbe fatta tornare più forte, rinvigorita, a riscuotere un debito per essermi scordato di lei? Non lo sapevo. Non volevo saperlo.  
Oliver capì. Capiva tutto, proprio come nell’appartamento che di lì a cinque anni avrei condiviso con lui in America.  
Avrei voluto condividere.  
È importante essere precisi, distinguere cosa è reale da cosa invece non lo è. Con Oliver era stato difficile capirlo: faceva qualcosa che voleva dire “ti voglio”, poi qualcosa che voleva dire “stammi alla larga”. Qualche “dopo!” e adesso ero fra le sue braccia.  
Dopo. Non aveva mentito. Un dopo c’era stato.  
« Non lo fare. Senti e basta. »  
Mi prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò. Baciò la fronte, le sopracciglia, le palpebre, la punta del naso. Evitò le labbra.  
Smettila, smettila, smettila di farmi sentire così importante. Non troverò nessuno che lo farà, non troverò nessuno che ci riuscirà come te. Se fai così mi uccidi.  
Volevo piangere. Volevo singhiozzare tra le sue braccia perché se ero lì in quel momento nulla mi impediva di credere che ancora lì sarei stato dopo una settimana, un mese, un anno.  
Forse l’Oliver più grande di cinque anni, che alla fine era Elio più grande di cinque anni, ecco, aveva ragione: forse avevamo una notte, un giorno, tutto il tempo del mondo. Forse era di lui che dovevo fidarmi.  
Tre giorni e te ne andrai, Oliver. Come faccio a non pensare, a sentire e basta?  
Sento dolore, ecco cosa sento. Sento vuoto.  
Quando non ci sarai cosa sentirò, Oliver? Nulla perché sarò come morto?  
Voglio gridare.  
Contro di te, contro quello che abbiamo fatto. Contro di me perché vorrebbe dire che me ne sono pentito e non è così. Non è mai stato sbagliato, non esiste un “non avremmo dovuto”.  
Voglio gridare contro l’estate più bella della mia vita.  
Tre giorni e tornerai a casa, Oliver. Nella tua stanza, nei tuoi Stati Uniti. Tuoi, tuoi, tuoi. Quel che è tuo non è mio. Non c’è un mio, non ci sono io.  
Non c’è spazio e nemmeno tempo.  
« Puoi baciarmi, per favore? »  
Lo supplicai perché cadevo a pezzi e solo lui poteva tenermi insieme, tra le sue braccia.  
Chissà se anche lui voleva piangere, se anche lui pensava a noi. Chissà se lui aveva pensato alla nostra Italia, alla nostra villa, al nostro mare come io avevo pensato alla nostra America, al nostro appartamento, al nostro studio. Chissà se anche lui voleva che lo baciassi per fermare i suoi pensieri, perché erano la mia Italia, la mia villa e il mio mare. Perché non c’era un suo, non c’era lui.  
Però ci sarebbe sempre stato spazio, per lui.  
Non era una frase fatta, una di quelle che dici quando qualcuno se ne va. Lo spazio di Oliver sarebbe sempre stato lì, pronto ad esser colmato da lui e lui soltanto. Ci sarebbe stato spazio perché io sarei stato vuoto.  
Di tempo non ce n’era per nessuno invece.  
Non disse nulla, perché dirmi « Certo » mi avrebbe fatto pesare la mia supplica, il mio stato, le lacrime che voleva vedere e asciugare, ma che io fermavo per non rovinare tutto. Dirmi « Tutte le volte che vuoi » sarebbe stata una bugia, perché io volevo baciarlo per tutta la vita.  
Tutte le volte che volevo. Perché ci andava.  
Di nascosto nei bagni della Columbia, sul balcone mentre mi rubava una sigaretta, per distrarlo dalle sue scartoffie di cui diventavo geloso se le guardava più di me. Le sue labbra sulle mie spalle nude mentre suonavo il pianoforte per lui.  
Bach, nessuna variazione, solo per Oliver. Come piaceva a lui.  
Volevo sapere cosa pensava, volevo sostenerlo per non essere sempre io ad essere sostenuto, ma avevo paura.  
Stringimi, fammi male, fammi solo credere che non finirà. Convincimi, non illudermi. È diverso e tu lo sai.  
Mi baciò con la stessa bocca con cui mi chiamava Oliver e io ricambiai con lo stesso respiro con cui lo chiamavo Elio.  
È questo che non capisco, Oliver.  
Se tu sei Elio e io sono Oliver, se il mio nome è il tuo, allora forse il nostro appartamento americano esisterà, tra cinque anni. E io sarò lì a suonare per te, con dei libri di musica che studierò più di quelli per i miei esami e tu ti ostinerai a farmelo presente come se fossi un bambino, mentre correggi gli scritti di ragazzi che erano come te quando eravamo in Italia, all’ombra degli alberi di mia madre, nel nostro angolo di paradiso.  
Non voglio essere escluso. Voglio far parte della tua vita, voglio essere la tua vita perché è lo stesso che io vorrei fossi tu per me.  
Se quello che è mio è tuo, allora forse un po’ di posto per entrambi c’è, in America.  
Perché non mi basta il nostro tempo, quello che ci rimane, non mi basta questo posto. Non mi basta il mondo intero, ma mi basti tu.  
Quindi Oliver, ti prego, puoi baciarmi fino a quando non mi convincerò che questi tre giorni, tra cinque anni, saranno solo il nostro arrivederci, quello che ci siamo detti tra baci e lacrime prima di avere tutto il tempo del mondo?


End file.
